


Be not afraid

by Fragiledewdrop



Series: Destiel Poems [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Poetry, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragiledewdrop/pseuds/Fragiledewdrop
Summary: I get it now, the old greeting of your kind:“Be not afraid”. You never bothered with that before,But you should now
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Be not afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/gifts).



Every angel is terrifying.

I know that, I’ve read my Bible.

I have also killed enough of them

To know that holy terror doesn’t stop me.

But the sight of you,

You, in your usual trenchcoat and blue tie,

You with a barely there smile,

You with lines around your eyes,

You scare me as I have never been scared.

I get it now, the old greeting of your kind:

“Be not afraid”. You never bothered with that before,

But you should now,

Because how am I supposed to face you,

How am I supposed to face your love

So great even exhaling it was perfect happiness,

So great it ripped tears into reality,

So great you used it to saved me from death?

Forget that, how am I supposed

To face my love for you?

I have turned away,

I’ve closed my eyes,

I have fought it more fiercely than a demon,

And now we are here, where everything is sacred,

We are here, away from hiding ad deflection.

You didn’t know, down there, but you know now:

I see it in your eyes, a joy almost too bright,

As if you would have to unfurl your wings and fly

Three thousand times the distance from the sun

To manifest it fully.

“Be not afraid”.

You do not say it,

Except maybe you do

In a voice that I perceive without my ears,

A voice that pierces through my soul.

Yet there’s nothing harder

Than moving towards you, moving into your invisible light:

I , who looked Zachariah in the eye

When he dissolved in pure grace under my sword,

Cannot look too long at the movement of your hands,

At their barely there tremor,

The restraint of a wild creature,

Of a horse prepared to gallop its way through a boundless prairie,

And how am I supposed to bear it?

Me, the damned and irredimable,

The tool, the weapon,

Marked by darkness and hell?

“Be not afraid”

Your lips move this time

And here I come, here I run,

Because you already destroyed my walls

While throwing yourself in the void,

And my love isn’t less great than yours,

And maybe this will be eternity,

Us running like wild horses,

Us flying,

Infinite joy giving us strength.

For now I fall into your arms, and I am trembling too,

I am shaking,

We collapse to our knees, and with the same voice

You used to say “I love you”

You repeat it:

“Be not afraid, Dean, be not afraid”

But there are tears in your eyes.

I do not have holy words to give, and so I kiss you,

With all my strength and all my soul I kiss you,

I kiss you through your startled stillness,

Through your disbelieving moan,

Through the desperate fury of your response.

Every angel is terrifying.

They forget to say

That love is more terrible than divinity.

I should know.

I love you,

Therefore I am not afraid.

Not anymore.


End file.
